


Love Trumps Hate

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, Lust, Masturbation, Recovery, Sex, Vaginal Sex, snowbarry friendship, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Zoom escaped. Barry is temporarily paralyzed and depressed. Iris is horny, Barry is too! Everything works out in the end.





	Love Trumps Hate

It had been 48 hours since Zoom did his best to destroy Barry. He had been beaten, bruised, humiliated and almost broken in half. If it hadn’t been for his speed healing he would have been paralyzed for life. 

When he came to that first night, he couldn't feel his legs.  
Caitlin told him that Zoom broke his back, and he was temporarily paralyzed.  
Even though she had also assured him that his hyper-healing would kick in and he would get better, he withdrew from everyone around him. He laid there, not interacting with anyone.  
He wouldn’t even look at his phone.

The only time he would move was when he had to use the facilities.  
Caitlin has threatened a catheter. He had refused to let her do that to him. So he decided to let them help him to the bathroom. He couldn’t get up himself, he could barely move, but between Cait, Joe and the star of the art facilities, with the assistance getting there, he was able to use the bathroom when he had too.  
His depression seemed even worse when day two came around.  
He refused to eat or drink. Even when Caitlin told him she wouldn’t remove the IV until he did, he wouldn’t budge.

Here they are now, 48 hours after the attack, Barry laying flat on his back, IV attached to his hand and no sign of his current mental state improving. 

Iris had just arrived with his favorite meal from Big Belly Burger, but when Caitlin asked him to sit up so that she could adjust the bed, he had flat out refused. 

Despite his physical and mental state Caitlin was becoming impatient with him.

“You’re not going to get better if you don’t cooperate and at the very least eat solid food”, she barked. 

Look, Caitlin cares for Barry very much, he was like a brother to her, but he was only hurting himself now. 

She was becoming desperate. They had to think of a way to get though to help him and fast.

Caitlin new she wasn’t going to win tonight, so she went ahead and changed out his IV bag. She removed the food Iris had brought him, told him she was disappointed and left the room.

Tears began to roll down his face. 

She looked back at him, she hadn’t meant to sound the way she did. 

“I’m sorry Zoom did this to you Barry!” Cait said watching his tears flow. I really am, but I, no we, need our Barry Allen back. We all want to help you in any way we can, but we need you to help you, and right now Barry, you’re not cooperating. 

Get some rest Barry, she said defeated. I’ll be back in a few hours. 

His tears didn’t stop when Caitlin left the room, his crying was audible now and he was gasping for air. 

Iris went to sit beside him. She began talking to him softly, rubbing up and down his arm, trying to sooth him the best she could. When his breathing evened out, she grabbed a cloth out of the nearby cabinet and wet it down.  
She sat there wiping his cheeks with the warm washcloth and stroking his hair.  
When he appeared to have fallen asleep, she got up and made her way to the door. As she was leaving the room he called to her.

“Iris, he said. Please stay!”

It was late now, the others had left. 

Caitlin had gone home to eat something and freshen up. She would return around 10pm to care for Barry through the night.  
Iris had offered to stay and keep him company for the few hours she was gone. 

Despite his personal doom and gloom outlook the past couple of days, he had been on the mend, his body anyway. If only he would eat on his own now, she had said before she left, he would feel so much better, both physically and mentally. 

Iris returned to him. She placed her hand on his head and began to stroke her hands through his hair. She continued to do this, telling him how much he meant to her. 

She wanted to sooth him as much as possible, so she decided to get up on the bed with him. She made her way to his side, laying her head on his gently on his chest. 

They stayed like that for a half hour or so, her head on his chest, and his left arm around her shoulders, feeling the safety of each other’s arms. 

“I love you Iris”  
“I love you to Barry”

She thought for a moment that this may have been the ideal opportunity for her to try and talk to him about Zoom, and his recovery.

Maybe later she thought to herself again, because she knew, that this, right here, right now, was what he needed.  
The two of them, just being there for each other. It’s what they had always done when one of them was going through a rough spot.

She felt him shift, he couldn’t really move his right arm where he wanted due to his IV hooked, but he was able to pull Iris closer to his pillows. 

He starting rubbing her chest with gentleness. It shocked her at first, but she had dreamt about them being together for a very long time now. She hadn’t thought when it happened they would be in a medical bed, or that he would have been hooked up to an IV, but if it was going to happen that way, she wasn’t going to try and stop it.  
She moved her body up higher, giving him access to her breasts. He moved his hand over them, gently massaging and teasing her nipples. 

Mmmm, she moaned into his shoulder. She wondered if just the feeling of his hand on her like this was enough to get her there, but she wanted, no she needed more.  
She pulled away slowly, now up on her knees beside him. Now looking him in the eyes.  
“I’m going to take this off”, she said pointing towards the brace on his neck.  
Caitlin was ready to remove it this morning, but he wouldn’t let her. He was scared, she knew he was, so she Let him have his way. 

“Okay”, Barry said, staring into her eyes.  
She moved slowly and carefully removing the brace from his neck.  
She let him adjust to the brace being gone and waited for him move first.  
He sat up the best he could, grabbed iris’s arm and pulled her back down with him.  
Suddenly his lips met hers, and they kissed, it wasn’t urgent by any means, It was slow and sensual. 

They had danced around the intimate feelings they had for each other for years.  
It was difficult to admit you loved your best friend, the boy you grew up with, lived with like a brother. 

So whatever the reason was this was happening right now, it just felt right. 

Mmm, Barry, she groaned into his mouth, as the kiss ing grew in intensity.  
His hand hadn’t left her breast, he squeezed so gently and he twisted her nipple just the right way, it felt so good, but she needed more, and by the way his hands and lips were attacking her, she knew that he did too. 

Carefully she pulled away from the kiss, and rolled onto her back. 

“How do you feel? I need you to be honest with me Barry”, she said.

He knew she was asking because she was afraid this was would be too much for him, for his body right now. 

“I feel better than I did this morning, he said. My body is sore, and it’s hurts when I take deep breaths, but I’m healing. I can feel that. 

“How about mentally?”, she asked. 

She had to be sensitive to his feelings, she knew that, and hell she wanted this, she really did, more than anything, but she had to know that it wasn’t just his current emotional state driving him to do it. She had to know that his mind was clear and that he wanted it too.

“I’m scared Iris. I won’t lie to you. Zoom destroyed me. I’m supposed to be a hero. “

He tears were back now. 

“I’m sorry Barry! I didn’t mean to upset you like….

“No, it’s ok. You’re right, as is Caitlin and Joe and everyone else. 

I’m ready now, ready to overcome my fear, get better and take Zoom down. I promise you Iris!”

“You will Barry! And all  
Of us will be right there next to you.” 

He smiled and pulled her close.

She moved his hand back to her breast, he smiled at her and got to work. 

“Stay still, okay”, she said to him. He nodded 

She pulled off his shorts and boxers, his penis was now standing at attention. She quickly shed her skirt and blouse, and then she, as carefully as she could, straddled his hips.  
She positioned her sex right on top of his and began grinding them together. 

Watching Iris get herself off using his erection was the most beautiful and arousing thing he had ever seen.  
She was breathing fast now and he could see on her face that she was extremely close to completion. He moved his hand to her swollen clit, and began rubbing circles around it. That’s all it took. Her entire body began to shake as her orgasm to hold. Her wet sex convulsing around his penis.  
He was so close himself.  
He desperately wanted to finish himself off, but he didn’t want to interrupt her as she continued to ride out the last waves of orgasm.

As soon as she started to move off of his penis, he started to sit up.

“What are you doing Bar?”  
“I need to finish”, he said with urgency.

“Let me take care of that”, she said with a smirk.  
“Lay back” babe.

She straddled his hips again, but this time she took hold of his penis and guided it inside of her. He let out a loud satisfied moan!

“It feels so good having you inside me Barr!”

“Yes”, he breathed out.

Then she was moving, up and down, his penis sliding in and out of her soaking wet pussy. She was leaning on him now, stomach to stomach, moving fast. 

“I’m gonna cum Iris! mmm, me too….

She slowed her trusts.  
Let it go Barr. I want to feel you shoot inside of me, she said full with such lust.  
With the one hand he had available, he held her still. He pushed as far up into her that he could, and let himself go. 

It was the strongest orgasm he had ever experienced, wave after wave of pleasure. When his spasms stopped, Iris moved off of him. She slid next to him, laying on her side, fingers rubbing her clit urgently. 

He couldn’t get down far enough to help her, so held her close, rubbing and sucking at her breast until her second orgasm of the night hit.

As her body shook with pleasure, he held onto her tight, riding along with her, feeling her orgasm as if it was his own.

They laid there, basking in the sensations of the night. Thinking about what they had just shared. They never wanted this moment to end.

Thats when they heard Gideon’s voice. “Good Evening Dr. Snow.”

They had lost track of time. Iris moved fast. She helped him get his shorts on, grabbed her closes and headed into the bathroom. 

The bathroom was amazing, really it was. It had all of the vanities you would see at a five star hotel. She cleaned herself up and headed back out to Barry. 

When she came out of the bathroom, Barry was chomping away on one of his calorie bars. Caitlin had removed his IV and she had adjusted his bed so that he was sitting up. 

“Barry tells me he’s hungry”, she said with a smile looking at Iris. 

“I’m starving”, he said.

That’s good to hear Barr, Caitlin said. Finish your calorie bar and we’ll go from there.

“Okay”, as he continued to chew.

“I’ll go grab you a sport drink, be right back” she said.

“Looks like he found what he needed” Caitlin said to Iris as she walked out to get Barry’s drink.

“Looks like he did”, Iris smiled. 

“I did!”, came from a mouth full of food,

The girls looked at each other and laughed.

He was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Thank you for reading!


End file.
